


I'll Make You Be Still, Dammit!

by Arcwin



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Just normal brother stuff, Not Like That, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwin/pseuds/Arcwin
Summary: Post hunt, Dean is patching Sammy up. Some fun brotherly love/bullying between the two.





	I'll Make You Be Still, Dammit!

The sun crept low on the horizon, sending bands of red, orange, and gold streaks across the rapidly darkening sky. Cicadas screamed in the trees, their buzzing carrying far in the hot, August air. Behind door number 4 at the Ipanema Motel and Laundromat, two voices bickered, drowning out the sounds of the sitcom on the television. In the parking lot sat an old black Impala, looking as new as the day she rolled off the lot.

“Hold still.”

“Dude, I am.”

“No y’aren’t. You’re all over the place. I mean it, hold still, Sammy.”

“I--ow, ow! Dean!”

“Here, drink this.” There was the sound of a bottle cap being unscrewed and dropped onto a wooden tabletop, followed by a few  _ glugs _ and a hiss. Then, a coughing fit, one that lasted for nearly 20 seconds and which left Dean sighing with exasperation. “You done?” he asked, annoyed.

The bottle slammed down onto the table. “Yeah, I’m done. Just...just get it over with, would ya?”

“This ain’t a scraped knee, Sammy. I gotta take my time, and you gotta hold still dammit!” 

More groaning, more sighing, and then a yelp. “Dean!”

“Don’t be a pussy. I’ve almost got it out.” He paused, then muttered, “Serves you right for runnin’ off without backup…”

“Ow, ow, ow!” 

“There!” There was a rattle of something small clinking around in a bowl, then the scrape of chair legs. “I gotta go burn this. Pour some o’that on the wound, I’ll be back inside to patch you up in a minute.”

The door swung open as Dean strode out of the motel room carrying a small glass ashtray. He looked around him cautiously, then walked over to the Impala to grab something out of the glovebox. A nearby trashcan served his purposes as Dean held the ashtray over it, sprinkling something small and bright orange onto the large canine tooth it held. A few clicks of the Bic and the entire ashtray was on fire, large yellow flames licking around the edges at Dean’s hand. He dropped it into the trash with a clang, looking down at it and smiling grimly.

In the doorway of the motel, Sam called, “So are we pretty sure this was a werewolf?”

“Pretty fucking sure,” Dean answered, turning to walk back to his brother. “You ready to get all cranky and hairy? Oh, wait. You already are.”

“Har, har. Listen, we gotta get some things from Bobby’s so we can stop the infection from spreading, Dean.”

“Lucky for you, I had a feeling somethin’ like this was gonna happen. I got the stuff in the car. Go inside, I’ll grab it and we’ll get you right as rain, pal.”

Sam stared at his brother with wide eyes, then nodded and turned to head back inside.

“I mean it though, this time you gotta stay still! Otherwise you’re gonna end up with some Frankenstein lookin’ stitches, Sammy!”

“Got it,” his brother called after taking a few more glugs and slamming the bottle down on the table. “I’m ready.”

Dean grabbed what he needed from the car and headed inside, shutting the door of the motel room with purpose. “Good. Siddown, and bite on this. It ain’t gonna be fun.”

Muffled shouts of pain from door number four of Ipanema Motel and Laundromat mingled with the screams of the cicadas, traveling far in the still August air. Thankfully the Winchester boys were either alone on this stretch of highway, or in the type of company that doesn’t mind hearing such noises. The sun continued to sink below the horizon, bringing the blanket of dark purple night sky down over this part of Oklahoma.

“Sammy! I’ll  _ make _ you be still if I have to!”


End file.
